whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Finale
Synopsis First Half The two police officers continue to guard Rika's house and a moth nestles on the outside wall. With a "Mii," Rika concludes her meal with the traditional thanks (ごちそさまです・''gochisosama desu''). Mion returns to the kitchen and Satoko brings sodas for the group. Rena observes that Ōishi is very late. Keiichi looks at a novelty bear clock and agrees that it is way past the time Ōishi promised. Satoko has pity for the officers who have guarded the house since midday, Rena then wonders if anything occurred to Ōishi, but Shion assures her that, knowing him, he is fine. At the relay tower, a Yamainu moves something while another calls on his radio to announce that they have finished removing the bodies. Okonogi responds that they need to complete their task quickly. He turns to Takano and informs her that two replacement police officers are scheduled to arrive at the house soon. She insists that there will be no change in plan and to commence the operation. Okonogi asks her if they could really kill these officers, and she tells him that "this evening everyone at the Furude Shrine will mysteriously disappear and be taken by the demons (onikakushi)." At the door, Rena and the rest ask one of the policeman what happened to Ōishi. He admits that he is not sure, but he did hear that Ōishi contacted called the headquarters at least once. The other officer instructed them to return to their homes. As they walk, Rena stops for a moment. In this bushes two Yamainu observe them leave, then move into action. In the house, Satoko and Rika prepare for bed. Satoko reassures Rika that their friends will return in the morning. She happily adds that they need to have treats and other sweets for them ready. As she happily bubbles about plans, Rika inwardly wonders if "tomorrow" will ever come for her. She looks at the calendar which shows "Tuesday 21st 1983," and wonders how much more nights of anxiety she will have. Satoko interrupts her musings to suggest that they sleep with their clothes on so if anything should happen, they will be able to escape quickly. She then assures Rika that she has tripled the traps around the Shrine. Inwardly, Rika reminds herself that this current uncertain future is her only hope. They turn out the lights, and the moth leaves. As they sleep, Hanyū appears and wakes Rika. Rika asks her what is wrong. Hanyū hesitates, and Rika smiles and asks if she is hungry. Hanyū sadly replies, "It's almost time." As Hanyū's eyes glisten, Rika looks away and tries to tell herself not to be overwhelmed by the feeling of dread. She repeats "Believe!" to herself. Hanyū puts her hand on her, but Rika insists that she will be fine. She will fight even if she will be killed the next day. Hanyū looks away. A door is kicked open, and two Yamainu taze the two policemen and continue up the stairs. The enter Rika and Satoko's room to find the window open with a ladder. One of them identifies himself as "Big Bird 4" on the radio to announce that, "The target and her companion are on the run." The other jumps out the window ordering the first to follow only to discover it has been set as a trap. On the radio in the large van with Takano, Okonogi growls then informs "Big Bird 6" and "Big Bird 7" that their target is heading for the back of the mountain. The two pursue only to fall into another of Satoko's traps. Takano giggles a bit and expresses admiration for Satoko's work, while Okonogi shouts "Pathetic!" and orders nearby units to pursue. He realizes that if they make it to a populated area, the game is over. A "Big Bird 9" reports seeing them. Takano helpfully notes that their prey knows the area, and if they fail to capture them soon, they will lose them. While they run, Satoko asks Rika if their pursuers are from the "Tokyo" Rika spoke of. Rika answers "probably," and orders her to continue running since if they catch them they will kill them. Satoko asks where are they going, and Rika answers to Mion's house, because they would be safe in the underground bunker and contact the outside. Rika suddenly trips and falls. Rika begs Satoko to continue running as a Yamainu is nearly upon them. Satoko produces a bag which she throws at the man's face. It releases a powder that causes him to scream, grab his face, then fall. Rika recognizes the uniform of the man and realizes that Takano really is the culprit. Rika vows to remember this so even if she dies, she will pass on the memory. Another Yamainu runs up. As the first starts to recover, Satoko stands between him and Rika. She orders Rika to run. Rika knows if she runs, Satoko will most likely be killed. The newly arrived Yamainu produces a taser. Rika fears that if she dies, what she learned will disappear. She realizes that she has to live even if it costs the life of Satoko. She stands next to her thinking, "Impossible." She speaks in her Adult Voice to the two Yamainu: "I'm an idiot. Even when I found out who you are, I didn't choose to run." As two other Yamainu approach, Rika continues with her lecture. As one raises his taser to her, Keiichi strikes him from behind with a baseball bat. Rika strikes the other with the dull edge of her axe. Shion and Mion attack the other two, successfully tasering them. Shion explains that Rena has a "bad feeling." In a flashback to the previous episode, Rena feels as she walked with Shion, Mion, and Keiichi that they were being watched. Mion explains they decided to come back after they obtained weapons. She continues that when they came to Rika's home, they found the two police officers unconscious. Keiichi asks what is their plan, and Rika responds that she had hoped to make it to the Sonozaki underground bunker. Mion quickly agrees: "There are several hidden passageways there." Back at the large headquarters van, Okonogi screams into his radio trying to reach "Big Bird 6" and "Big Bird 9," only to receive static. He growls about losing to a "kid," but is interrupted by Takano, who sips her tea, that Rika is "the one called the reincarnation of Oyashiro-sama." He looks at her as she continues to claim that the "true Oyashiro-sama is about to be born," then giggles. Second Half The group runs through the forest, with Keiichi encouraging them that they are nearly there. Before they make it a white van appears. Shion warns that if they continue on their path, they will catch up with them. Keiichi suggests attacking them, and Mion agrees since it will also give them a vehicle. In a brief moment of humor, Mion volunteers to drive, Rika sheepishly asks if she has a license, and Mion tells her not to worry about the details. When They Cry Wikia recommends you enjoy it for as long as you can. They break up to ambush the Yamainu, which they prove effective in doing. Indeed, Keiichi feels it was easier than he imagined. In a metaphor for the entire series, Rena observes that it was easy because they all worked together. They approach the van which has three other Yamainu guarding it. Keiichi deems them professionals, Mion argues that they have momentum on their side, and Rika agrees. In her Adult Voice, she scolds Hanyū for having given up. Hanyū appears next to her, and Rika continues to direct her attention to the power of the others who have not given up and fought back. Hanyū still looks sad and disappears. Keiichi leads the charge. Inwardly, Rika declares that her fate will now change. Takano fires a gun. The bat falls from Keiichi's hands. The rest watch Keiichi die. He asks all of them to run. Mion, holding his hand, screams that he cannot die. Keiichi tries to say something to her, she begs to hear it, while Rena looks down. Rena then encourages everyone to go, for it is what Keiichi wants them to do. They run. To himself, Keiichi asks them all to live on, as his pupil dilate. His bat is Satoshi's. Tears fall behind the running Rena like sparkles in the moonlight. The Yamainu ''pursue while Takano has a small laugh. Mion, staring at Keiichi's blood on her right hand, volunteers to act as a decoy while the rest escape. When Shion protests, Mion reminds her that her duty is to protect Satoko. She asks Rena to take care of Rika. Shion and Rena run with Rika screaming after Mion. They eventually rest at a tree. In tears, Shion calls her sister an "idiot" (お姉の馬鹿・''onee no baka) for "showing off like that." They hear a sound and startle, only to see Mion standing against a tree. When Shion calls to her, Mion falls to the ground. Takano laughs, "I'm so sorry. She's already dead!" As the Yamainu approach, Rena tells Shion to take care of Rika and Satoko. Shion runs with them as Rena brandishes her axe. Takano directs the Yamainu to pursue. Rena asks Takano directly to confirm that she was behind The Series of Mysterious Deaths. "Do you think yourself as an agent of Oyashiro-sama?" Takano corrects her that she is not a mere agent. She will bring the curse down upon the village, and, "At that time, I will surpass human limits and become a god!" She continues: "I'll become Oyashiro-sama herself!" Rena laughs at her. She tells Takano that it is all "a game of make-believe." She claims that Takano cannot become Oyashiro-sama. This provokes Takano: "I can! I will become her now!" Rena laughs at her again. She reiterates that Takano's goal is "impossible," "because Oyashiro-sama exists!" A gunshot is heard, and Shion stops running. Rika quietly says, "Rena." Satoko starts to panic, crying, and begging to just be killed. Shion slaps her. Satoko calms down, and Shion encourages her to live every second she can. She vows to protect her on her brother's behalf. Yamainu surround them. Back at the van, amongst the bodies of Keiichi, Mion, and Rena, Rika, Shion, and Satoko lie bound. Takano approaches with her gun asking, "Now, who should I start with?" Shion begs her to leg Satoko go, and offers her life instead. "I'll take it under consideration," Takano laughs as she shoots Shion. Her blood sprays on Satoko's face. Takano places the gun against Satoko's head. Takano gives her a quiz: "Brocolli or Cauliflower, which one is green?" Satoko answers correctly, so Takano shoots her in the head. When she turns to Rika, she explains that the death of the "Queen Carrier" is central to the plan: "You will become a repulsive tool for 'Tokyo,' so far away." Takano wishes her "goodnight" as she summons a Yamainu to put her to sleep with chloroform. Rika tells her to stop. Excited, Takano asks if she will beg for her life. On the contrary, Rika demands to die without being put to sleep. Intrigued, Takano informs her that having her stomach ripped apart while still alive will be excruciatingly painful. Rika explains that it is so she can remember Takano the next time they meet. Bound and gagged, Rika is driven to the Furude Shrine. Hanyū appears to state that, once again, her efforts were useless. Tears appear in Hanyū's eyes. Rik tells her that it is fine. They tried their best; they just needed "a little bit more." She vows that even if she cannot remember, and even if the next Hinamizaw lasts only a few days, "I will recklessly live through and through, and survive past it!" Deposited at the Shrine, she vows not to forget her death. Hanyū holds her hand and swears she will remember and will remind Rika. She claims that she, too, wishes to live happily with everyone. Looking up, Rika sees the translucent presence of Keiichi and the rest of her dead friends. Keiichi regrets that they almost defeated Fate. Hanyū claims that she watched it all. Keiichi continues that it was not enough. Their will needed to be a little stronger. Mion agrees, and Satoko apologizes to Rika for failing to save her. Rika thanks them all as Takano approaches with her scalpel. With a laugh, she cuts, and Rika's blood sprays on the saisen. In darkness, Rika states that, "This time, I will admit defeat," since, despite all of their combined strength, they could not make a miracle. Rena tells her she is wrong. Rika looks to see her friends. Rena claims she knows why the miracle did not happen. She turns to Hanyū and asks her if she really believed. ]Hanyū stammers "Auu~"s, then claims, "I can't do anything, I'm just a powerless being." She shrinks further and claims that all she can do is watch. Even if she believed, she begins to whine, but Keiichi interrupts her: "We could have created the miracle." Mion agrees: if she had joined them, they would have won. Rena gently tells her she needed courage, but she is their friend as well. Keiichi extends his hand to her and tells her to come. As Hanyū stammers "I . . . I" Rena, then the rest all extend their hands to have her come with them. Finally, Hanyū meekly places her hand on theirs. When her hand touches, a bright light spreads from it. Rika smiles: "Let's go . . . to our next world," as the light consumes them all. In a meeting room, various men in suits debate the execution of Hinamizawa. The chairman reiterates that the Hinamizawa Syndrome "is an extremely dangerous disease." The rest eventually agree that sacrificing roughly two thousand villagers will save more. In the Hinamizawa Branch School, men in full Hazmat suits gather villagers, students, Kaieda, and Chie into a room. They close the doors and seal it with tape. From her van, Takano orders the commencement of "sterilization." One of the men tosses a gas grenade into the classroom and seals the window. The inhabitants quickly die. The few who escape are gunned down. Takano listens with satisfaction as she receives reports of the successful execution of the inhabitants. She laughs as she declares that she has become Oyashiro-sama. Teaser Chibi Rika notes that she has been meaning to ask Chibi Hanyū, "What's with your 'Au~ Au~?'" Chibi Hanyū explains: *"Ah, that's me expressing a certain emotion as an imitative sound." Chibi Rika responds: *You mean, when things go bad for you, you let everyone around you know, 'I'm in trouble,' and act all cute while implying you don't want anyone prying any further?" Chibi Hanyū cries "Auu~! Auu~!" while Chibi Rika concludes that she understood correctly. After Chibi Rika introduces the next episode, Chibi Hanyū protests that Rika is wrong. Characters In order of appearance *Unnamed Police Officers *Furude Rika *Sonozaki Mion *Hōjō Satoko *Sonozaki Shion *Ryūgū Rena *Maebara Keiichi *Ōishi Kuraudo (mentioned) *Unnamed Yamainus *Tetsurō Okonogi *Takano Miyo *Furude Hanyū *Hōjō Satoshi (mentioned) *Unnamed "Tokyo" Superiors *Hinamizawa Villagers *Kaieda *Chie Rumiko *Children from the School *JSDF Soldiers Referbacks and Forwards *Rika now knows that Takano is the culprit for Tomitake's and her murders and the mastermind behind all this chaos. *While not really explained in the anime thus far, Rika cannot remember things near her death. She certainly dies before the unleashing of the masacre of Hinamizawa. *Rena notes that if one of them is missing they cannot win. *Takano's obsession with gods. **Japanese rarely specifices a difference between the masculine and feminine, yet Takano refers to Oyashiro-sama in the feminine. *More in the Sound Novels, Satoko has a difficulty remembering which vegetable is green. This has led to fan-speculation that she has a form of color blindness. Trivia *The first police officer was originally Komiyama in the visual novel Cultural References *''Saisen'' Memorable Moments *Takano has a gun. *Time to be the final piece, Hanyū. **Interestingly, aside from very slight visions, none of Rika's friends have met Hanyū. In death, they know who she is. Quotes *"Those clothes . . . so Takano really was behind everything!" - Rika *"But the true Oyashiro-sama is about to be born." - Takano *"You can leave the driving to me!" - Mion **"Mii, do you have a license?" - Rika **"Don't sweat the details, this is an emergency!" - Mion **"Hanyū, you've given up as usual." - Rika *"No matter what you do, it's just all a game of make-believe." - Rena to Takano *"I want to live happily with everyone, too!" - Hanyū *"All I can do is watch. Even if I believed in it. . . ." - Hanyū **"We could have created the miracle." - Keiichi *"Without a curse, there is no god. Because of the curse, there is fear. Because of the fear, they praise you. Here at this moment, the advent of a god has come! I have become Oyashiro-sama!" - Takano Gallery Okonogi Pissed.png|"We got our asses kicked!" Don't Bring a Bat to a Gun Fight.png|''When They Cry Wiki'' recommends not bringing a baseball bat to a gunfight. Hanyū's Wish.png Higurashi Kai Title Card 13.png|The episode title card. Category:Episodes Category:Minagoroshi-hen Episodes Category:Anime